


you're not a demon, there's a reason you're behaving this way

by saturnaliea



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Injury, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), they're a family of hybrids your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnaliea/pseuds/saturnaliea
Summary: Phil caught the fear and confusion on his face as Ranboo came to. He swiftly hopped into the pit, using his wings to lighten the fall. Startled eyes whipped around to stare at Phil, glowing red and green in the night. He couldn’t move.‘Ranboo, mate, it’s me. It’s Phil.’The beginning of a hiccup left the creature before transitioning into the unmistakable high-pitched wail of an enderman. All that was left behind was a hazy silhouette of purple particles.‘Ranboo?’Techno doesn’t trust Ranboo for perfectly valid reasons and he didn’t care to try andbondwith him. That is until Ranboo materialises in his home, in distress and glowing purple.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), this is not romantic OR about the real people. i cannot emphasise that enough
Comments: 32
Kudos: 899
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	you're not a demon, there's a reason you're behaving this way

**Author's Note:**

> None of my Dream SMP fic will ever be about the real people; this is about the characters if that isn't suuuper obvious when you start reading. I basically wrote this all in one sitting and didn't care to proofread so the characters aren't mine but all the mistakes are<3 lol  
> Am I making a tradition out of mini fic playlists? Maybe
> 
> Sleepwalk by Forrest Day  
> It's Alright by Mother Mother  
> The Mind Electric by Miracle Musical

There were always many errands to be completed living in the tundra, especially if you lived with a piglin hybrid biologically accustomed to hot climates… No matter how much he denies his discomfort in the cold. Phil found solace in collecting wood at night when it was still, and he could organise his thoughts. He knew he differed to Techno in that way; the piglin hybrid was always searching for new ways to deafen the voices in his head and Phil always let him do what he had to. In return, Techno protected Phil as one of his own. In these lands, hybrids had to have each other’s backs. All different but at least they were different together.

Phil’s stiff wings flexed, and he shook off the chill that had melted into them. A shake of his head sent away his cold thoughts too. He stowed away some of the wood and held the rest, hoping it was dry enough to light when he got back, knowing that Techno would be huddled by the fire until he heard Phil’s footsteps. Phil made a noise of amusement at the image. The breath sent a wisp of hot air floating away into the trees and Phil followed it, spotting Ranboo’s place in the distance. Dragging his feet through the snow, he walked in the direction of Ranboo’s house, deciding against unfurling his wings once again. On such a beautiful night, why not take a detour? Techno can cope for a few moments more and he worried for Ranboo on his own even if he lived only minutes away.

That day that he invited Ranboo to live in their little commune, he saw just how vulnerable he was. He knew the kid was strong but with that forgetful disposition and reckless trust, he was bound to end up in trouble without a friend near. At least if Ranboo was outside of L’Manberg - or what remains of it – Phil didn’t have to worry about the citizens pulling him in a million different directions. The amount of trauma caused by one small country was despicable and Phil left that place behind without hesitation. He couldn’t save his boy, but he could try and save others from the influence of that crater.

The mewls of Ranboo’s cats greeted Phil and he fussed one of them before calling out Ranboo’s name. His neighbour was nowhere to be seen. He murmured to himself and the cats, questioning Ranboo’s whereabouts. Partly to mark his presence if Ranboo is near and partly to calm his rising nerves. It’s fine, he’ll just be inside. He’s probably asleep. Phil ignored how he often visited late and knew about his poor sleeping schedule. He ignored how alike they all were here and how terrifying that made Ranboo’s absence. What he couldn’t ignore was the lawn riddled with holes and piles of dirt, no rhyme or reason to any of it. He navigated around them before reaching the far end of Ranboo’s area. The corner had been dug up viciously, leaving a hole surrounded by tall piles of dirt and grass. The sight was heart-stopping and Phil dropped the wood in his arms before rushing over. He peered down and saw a tall creature, it must’ve been him, but it was at least two feet taller than the Ranboo he was familiar with and distinctly more enderman in appearance. Even while he was seated in the filth, his size was intimidating. His hands were large and had inhuman talons and his elongated limbs were emanating a sort of purple aura.

* * *

Ranboo felt heavy. He knew he was dreaming, the familiar feeling of sleep-addled confusion washing over him. He knew it was the kind of dream that would leave him exhausted in the morning and he wouldn’t remember why. Hearing Phil’s voice was new though. Most of the time he just heard Dream, taunting him, but he could hear Phil calling out his name. It sounded like he was underwater, the muffled cry barely reaching his ears. This isn’t right. Why couldn’t he tell what was real? The voice phased in and out as though someone was cupping his ears over and over. He cried out; the sound distorted in his ears. It was only when he began to come around that he realised he hadn’t gotten fully dressed in this dream. He looked down at his grazed hands, gloveless and throbbing, and past them, he could see he had also neglected to put on his blazer and tie. His eyes burned upon seeing his shirt stained and sticking to his undershirt, paired with his muddied dress trousers.

Phil caught the fear and confusion on his face as Ranboo came to. He swiftly hopped into the pit, using his wings to lighten the fall. The noise alerted Ranboo and just as quickly as he came to, he switched again, growing several inches taller in the process. Startled eyes whipped around to stare at Phil, glowing red and green in the night. He couldn’t move.

‘Ranboo, mate, it’s me. It’s Phil.’

The beginning of a hiccup left the creature before transitioning into the unmistakable high-pitched wail of an enderman. Phil stumbled backwards and fell in the snow when the eyes disappeared, removing the paralysing gaze. All that was left behind was a hazy silhouette of purple particles.

‘Ranboo?’

* * *

Techno stood by the fire in his cabin, eyes closed and voices only a low, contented rumble for once. He breathed in the heat and let it warm his skin through his layers of clothing. The firewood had run low and now the heat was only a dim smoulder. If it were any other day it wouldn’t be a problem. The bitter cold had been getting to him more as he spent long periods out assembling forces and gathering resources, but Phil always knew what was wrong with him even if no words were spoken. So, when Techno didn’t remove his cloak and sat tensely at dinner holding back shivers, Phil left with a weak excuse that he didn’t question.

The flicker of the flame tickled as the hairs on his arms shifted in the heat. He rubbed them, hoping that the friction would warm him up, knowing that he would stop before Phil returned. He worried too much. In fact, he’s always had too much of an affinity for broken people but maybe that’s why he stuck around. Techno pulled back his hair, not giving his previous thought any more attention. Running his icy fingers through his hair made him shiver. He hoped Phil would return soon.

A crash resounded behind him and his ears stood straight up from their relaxed position as he pulled his sword from the scabbard at his side without thinking. He spun around only to freeze at the large figure cowering in the corner, an ominous purple glint surrounding it. The creature hid its eyes but hissed at the weapon Techno was brandishing in front of it. The room filled with the sound of static and it almost drowned out the anxious voices erupting in Techno’s head. He almost missed the sound of heavy wings outside the cabin.

‘Techno! Get your cloak. Ranboo-,’ Phil paused his speech as he threw the door open and heard the cacophony. He glanced nervously between the two, unsure whether having the two of them housed closely like this right now was a wise idea. He knew Techno could handle himself and had plenty of self-discipline, but he also knew that Techno can get riled up when he’s caught off guard. However, Techno looked concerned, not shifting his gaze from the mournful sight on the ground. Phil saw something unreadable in his eyes, but Phil knew that he recognised the kid.

‘Hey,’ Techno’s voice was soft, a tone he only reserved for moments like this. Moments that he never finds himself in.

Ranboo’s tail was wrapped around his leg as he cried out, a garbled noise leaving his throat. Techno set his sword aside and showed his empty hands, hoping that the kid could see he meant no harm. He gestured for Phil to cross the room to restoke the fire as he approached Ranboo. His cloak pooled at his feet and he pushed it back to kneel by Ranboo’s feet, assessing the situation for himself.

Phil turned away to retrieve the remaining wood from his inventory and shuffled it together with the wood in the fireplace, blowing onto it and reigniting the flame. During this time the static of the room had faded to a low, dark purr. The energy of the room grew more manageable as the fire began to crackle, mixing with the gentle mumbles of Techno. Phil knew better than to interrupt and climbed down to the chests to grab what he could to help, including loose clothing of Techno’s that would be too small, even at Ranboo’s normal height, but not unbearable.

Returning from the basement, Phil also gathered a basin of warm water with a couple of rags on the table, giving a knowing nod to Techno who huffed an affirmative in response. Techno was still crouched on the floor and whispering in a language Phil only knew the basics of from his journeys.

In his current state, Ranboo was over a foot taller than Techno but he looked so, so small. He had his legs drawn up to his chest and his clawed hands were held to his face, but his clouded eyes were visible through his fingers. It was unclear whether he was hearing any of Techno’s words at all. Both men kept their distance from the shuddering figure, not out of fear but because of experience. The instability of hybrids is well-known even by those on the outside, meaning that forming bonds with other hybrids was vital. A support system Ranboo severely lacked.

Techno summoned Phil to crouch next to him. He placed his hand on the back of Phil’s neck and pulled him in to whisper in his ear, ‘I’ll keep talkin' him down. Go upstairs.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I don’t think bein’ crowded is doin’ him any good right now.’

Phil noted how he never said he was sure but took his leave, trusting his friend’s judgement over all others. ‘Call me if you need me,’ he assured Techno with a pat on the back, careful to be as quiet as possible not wanting to startle the kid. Although, he wasn’t sure he would react to anything in his current state.

Techno went back to his whispers as Phil retreated upstairs.

* * *

It was a long hour of repeating affirmations in Ender. The unfamiliar language clung to his tongue like a foreign syrup as he tried to get through the panicked haze. His speech was broken but he kept trying.

‘ _No shame in lettin’ it out. Yeah?_ ’

Ranboo wasn’t sure whether it was the words or hearing them said in his native tongue or both but the lingering hypnotic mist in his eyes cleared. The reality hit him all at once as he cautiously lowered his hands and his figure returned to normal. He looked even smaller now, eyes flooding with tears and blurring the pink and red figure watching him with soft, wide eyes. In his panic he made to stand; his joints protested, and his head went fuzzy making his eyes blackout. He felt strong arms catch him and before he could struggle, he heard the voice of Techno consoling him, roughly jumping over the syllables but remaining soothing. He let himself crumble, his face falling onto Techno’s shoulder as he choked through the sobs that wracked his body. The tears soaked into Techno’s cloak, lingering for long enough to sting at the skin around his eyes. Crying always hurt, no matter what he did.

Techno continued to settle the kid, patting his back and reassuring him that he was here, and he was real. He had been on the other end of this enough to know what Ranboo needed to hear. It seemed to work as Ranboo quieted down and his trembles vanished, leaving behind only the occasional shuddering breath. There was a beat of silence and a soft exhale before Techno gave a light chirp, not so much a word but an opening. Techno knew he wasn’t the most approachable and he didn’t want to force Ranboo to talk but if he wanted to, he could. The kid appeared to still be in a nervous daze, but Techno could see the almost imperceptible twitch of his long ears when he looked down.

‘ _Sorry_ ,’ Ranboo’s voice trilled in the quiet and he sat up in front of Techno, looking everywhere but his face. The skin of his cheeks and around his eyes was reddened from the tears and his eyes were irritated and squinting.

‘ _Don’t be_.’

It didn’t matter but he felt less embarrassed upon hearing Ranboo’s accent, it seemed they both had a coarseness to their dialects. The Overworld took so many things away. There was an understanding between those from below, whether that be the Nether or the End. That understanding was only amplified between hybrids not knowing what world they belong to, if any at all.

‘ _Come with me,_ ’ he helped Ranboo to his feet knowing the fatigue of an unexpected shifting episode. After pulling out the chair at the head of the table, he situated himself in the chair to Ranboo’s left and dragged over the items Phil had placed there.

‘Phil left this if you want to-,’ he looked at the basin and back to the kid, ‘ah wait, _uh_ , the water. Right. How do-,’ he scratched his slight stubble, ‘how do you usually, y’know, clean up?’

Ranboo looked startled at the shift in language but recovered quickly, ‘I- I can touch water. It’s more of a prolonged thing, I just don’t like to be submerged in it…’ even as he assured Techno, he glanced at the water with weary eyes.

‘Well, I-.’

‘But I can do it,’ he affirmed, not wanting to more of a bother than he already was.

His hands shook and he gave a pained chirp before he even touched the rag. Techno watched for a few moments before he took over, gently lifting the grimy hands with the practised ease of someone who had taken care of one too many wounds. Ranboo winced, hands tender from the wet soil that still clung to them. Unfortunately, it had to get worse before it got better. He felt the damp cloth touch his skin and squeezed his eyes shut. His palms shone red and raw under the warm light of the cabin fire. The heat of the room made his skin feel like it was burning even with the now cold water.

Techno wiped his palms and fingers clean of the grime, making sure not to draw attention to the tears that left Ranboo’s eyes again. He began to tackle the fingernails caked with mud. Up close he could see just how much Ranboo’s bi-coloured skin contrasted. He realised he wasn’t sure what Ranboo’s non-enderman side was, but it wasn’t the time to ask. He moved on to Ranboo’s face, indicating with the cloth that he was approaching and Ranboo gave a nod. As he wiped the dirt across his face, he looked at Ranboo’s closed eyes scrunched up in pain and felt sympathy he didn’t often possess. Every time he dipped the cloth back into the basin his actions got lighter and he began to mumble in Ender again.

‘How do you know Ender?’

‘Hm? Oh. I picked it up… Kind of.’

‘You picked it up?’ His eyebrows knitted together in disbelief.

‘How else am I goin’ to make every species fear me? It’s _equality_ , Ranboo.’

Ranboo smiled at the joke, even though he felt like Techno was hiding something from him. ‘Those weren’t very scary words you were saying.’

‘No? I guess I need to improve my Ender then,’ he finished cleaning off the final smudge on his forehead and gave his shoulder a tap.

Ranboo opened his eyes, finally able to see clearly again. ‘ _Thank you._ ’

‘ _You’re welcome_.’

He suppressed his glee, not having conversed in his native language for a long time. He’d been missing it since Edward had gone. He watched Techno wrap his hands in medicated bandages with unrivalled expertise, focusing on the skilled movement and trying to keep his eyes open.

Techno looked for a long while over his appearance afterwards before he reached forward and lifted a piece of Ranboo’s hair. His nose wrinkled at the muddy, matted locks, ‘I can comb this out.’

Ranboo would’ve answered but it didn’t seem like a question.

There was the sound of scraping wood as Techno drew his chair closer. Deft fingers untangled knots and prised out the large chunks of dirt that were buried in his hair. He twisted around finding a comb in the pile of goods Phil left behind. He knew Techno too well. Starting at the ends he brushed the dried mud out through the fine teeth of the comb. Techno appreciated Ranboo letting the silence sit as he worked. Others weren’t so courteous. He checked in on Ranboo by glancing at his face, but he had closed his eyes and Techno could feel the weariness coming off him in waves. He knew that feeling all too well. The next few combs were accompanied by small hums as Techno felt pleased with being able to run his fingers through his hair. He did a few more swipes of the comb, checking for knots but was pleased to see he’d got it all. He leaned back and Ranboo’s eyes were still closed.

‘Hey,’ he spoke in a hushed tone and tapped Ranboo’s arm, ‘Ranboo.’

Ranboo’s eyes flew open and they lit up momentarily before he realised where he was, taking a deep breath.

‘You’re staying here tonight.’

‘But-.’

‘It’s not a choice,’ he pushed the change of clothes over to him before walking over to the ladder that leads upstairs, ‘you can get changed here, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.’

Ranboo looked around, feeling helpless and relieved at the same time. Even if Techno let him go, he didn’t think Phil would. It was nice to think about people caring for him. He removed his dirty clothes, careful not to disturb the healing wounds on his hands and put on the loose clothing provided, tugging at the ends of the sleeves that weren’t quite long enough for his long limbs. He placed his own clothing in a neat pile on the table and sat down again, picking at his bandages.

‘I hope you’re not spoilin’ my handiwork.’

The voice of Techno came from above, but it was Phil who descended into the room with a polite smile, ‘you alright, mate? Don’t mind him,’ gesturing upwards while shaking his head, ‘he means well.’

Ranboo smiled feeling like he was in on a secret about Techno that only Phil knew. He was going to write this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I feed on validation :>  
> Might write another chapter... who knows:)


End file.
